


Find You Within The Diseased

by CherishedHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Eren, BAMF levi, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Levi's POV, Levi's attempt on humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Eren, Probably future Mpreg, Protective Eren, Protective Levi, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, The others will appear soon, Titans are zombies, lots of description, sad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishedHeart/pseuds/CherishedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This new world will need new leaders, status be damned. Levi, a broken young man, will rise up to be the Alpha of Alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You Within The Diseased

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I suck at summaries. Lol.

_Three months ago, the city of Shiganshina had been evacuated when it had fallen victim the CCI Virus; The Cannibalistic Carnivorous Incurable Virus._

The streets were deserted and littered with trash. The day light was covered in seas of grey clouds but even though the peeps and gapes between these clouds, the sky was a milky color. Like all the blue had been drained from it. Still, the covered light of the sun was able to provide daylight to the quiet, messy city of Shiganshina below.

Where the buildings tower high, yet they hold no glory to their broken and cracked, dirty windows, dark, empty rooms, and ancient looking stature. Besides the sun, there were no light being shined. No light of the stores and buildings, no light of the people that seemed to not exist, and no light survival. Once a moment, one may see a cat or rat scurrying through the dim alleyways.

_CCI is a virus that had broken out to the world and spread in a short amount of days... It gains control over the person infected at a random time- more than likely a few hours, sometimes a few seconds. The victim becomes animalistic after death and tries to devour anyone else with a beating heart. In other words, it brings back the dead, just not in a more happy, religious way._

Turning a corner, a young man, an Alpha, with an undercut of sleek, black hair with a few loose strands falling over his pale face that had two piercings at the eyebrow and one on his lip. His eyes were an unreal silver and held a cold, steel like emotionless expression. Dark circles that shaded them made him look more haunting. He wore a black jacket that was zipped up, black jeans, and sleek combat boots. In his hands, there was a shotgun clutched loosely in his leather gloved palm.

_Worse of all, in my opinion... this virus does not discriminate between man or woman, child or adult, Alpha, Beta or Omega. In a world where Alphas ruled over everything as the superior race, they for once also got the shitty end of the stick.... the virus kills or it takes no matter who or what kind of a person or saint you are. Frankly, it all depends on you if you allow it to do both._

Levi stepped over the filthy streets, grimacing at the horrible stench. His OCD spiked up and the desire to have a broom and a _million_ scented candles played in his head like a broken record. He kept moving anyways, not sure of where he was going. He just knew it was somewhere of no purpose.

Or somewhere filled with dead fuck Titans awaiting to eat his guts out; to do one helpful thing in their useless existence and end his misery there.

_My name is Levi, not that it would be important to anyone. It used to though, believe me, I was once important to the special people I held dearly in my life that I have lost... all within three damn months._

Levi walked all the way down the endless road until his eyes caught sight of a pawn shop. It could be of use. Yet in front of the shop was a person... who was no more a _human_.

The Alpha walked closer, eyes dead of emotion. The limping and swaying being in front of him was once a girl- he could see that much- but he could not smell anything of her biology race on her, just the most _pungent_ , _revolting_ smell of _rotting flesh._

Her leg was crooked and by looking closer, Levi could see that her ankle bone was sticking out of the socket and through the skin; the texture of her skin that was not covered by her uniform- a skirt and sweater and vest- took a dead, wrinkled, spotted grey color. Splats of brown blood and permanent bruises littered her body. Her face would have been angelic looking if her nose was still there and her cheeks weren't torn to shreds. One eye was missing along with the eyelid but the other eye that was still there looked nothing more than an almond white shape; no pupil... no iris... no _life_.

_When I first rested eyes on the dead that walks, I did not feel afraid... no. I was confused. Soon, I was even more confused that I didn't know what to call them. So I decided to call them Titans._

Sounds of dry croaks and airy hisses came out of her gaping mouth. And when the She Titan sensed Levi's rushing blood and beating heart, she limped faster and vigorously towards him.

_What were the limits? What were the ends to this disease? Why him or why her? Why us? I didn't want to hurt anyone- not even to protect myself._

Inches away her hands reached and gripped the front of Levi's jacket. The repugnant smell grew worse from the close proximity and Levi gagged. But he did not push the she Titan away, he just held her with little effort by the frail shoulders.

Her response came out no more than dry shrieks.

Levi stared into her only eye. He studied the tiny blue and green veins that curled around the glazed, white almond. No pupil left yet it can still see, he wondered.

_Then, after that one damned night... I stopped holding back. Because I realize... these Titans- these things are no longer alive..._

After staring for a moment and watching her trying to bite his face off, the raven spoke in a husk murmur.

"To think the closest thing to a sci-fi like you, was a mere fly..."

The Titan growled and snapped at his nose, missing by inches; her teeth made a clacking sound as they snapped together. Levi only watched. And the more he stared... the more his own eyes changed. The silver color dyed itself in the faintest red.

_They have no beating heart or warm blood flowing through them._

"...I wonder how many you got to before me... I wonder who you devoured first... your mother? Father?... brother or sister?... finance?... heh, _dog_?"

The red in his eyes grew and darkened.

_They hold no remorse for their actions, and no matter who they were before to someone..._

"A sickness that in a short period of time can turn something once innocent into a savage- a carnivorous, cannibalistic _monster_. It makes me _sick_."

A low growl rumbles in his chest and his grip tightens on the Titan's shoulders. There, he could feel that the bone is soft, easy to break with just one good hit or rough squeeze of his hand. Easy to _snap_ with just one flick of the wrist.

_They are now..._

"To eat something innocent and feel no remorse doing so afterwards... I find it worse than _dying_."

He moved his right wrist to grip onto the Titan's neck and squeeze his tightest around it. The undead corpse hardly showed any reaction to it. She did not even choke, she just looked at him with a hungry expression. He scoffed and with his free arm, he reached in his jacket and pulled out a long blade. It was thin and sharp and made a loud shhhinng noise as it slipped free from its holding.  
"But here, let me... _relieve_ myself."

He held onto the handle so it was facing backwards in his grip, and twirled it with nimble fingers. Always hit low so that you can cut at the nape, other wise they will not die, but instead regenerate.... One last time, he stared into those pale white eyes. His were a now complete blood red and it nearly glowed in dominance. Vengeance... "Any last words, _Titan_?" he hissed in a voice colder than ice.

The corpse clacked her teeth and moaned and screech. No real words fell free from her ruined mouth. Her gross fingers weakly clawed at his jacket...

But nothing to say.

**_Dead to me..._ **

So Levi forced the Titan around so he was staring at it's back and maneuvering the sword, he sliced the blade straight across its nape . Blood sprayed a bit out of the neck followed by a shot of steam before the corpse went limp and sagged to the floor. Levi did not cast the dead (for sure this time) Titan a glance before stepping over it.

Then, the Alpha walked to the pawn shop door that wasn't lock surprisingly and swung it open, walking inside.

The inside looked rather untouched. If it were any person, they would consider it neat, but Levi is a different judge and to him, the place was filthy. This will not due if he is to spend a night in here.

But he'll worry about the mess later. First thing first...

Always search your resting area and find what could be of use.

"Heh, maybe this time I'll find a _pony_ ," the raven muses himself as he walks to a far back door. _No blood trail,_ he notes, _good sign_.

It looks to be a storage closet since there were several rows of shelves filled with all sorts of junk and items. Computers, game systems, antiques, toys, instruments, ect... but Levi was only interested in the far back shelf where there were various sorts of weapons- mainly old guns and rusty swords. The Alpha walked over to the shelf and scanned his eyes over the weapons. He slung his shotgun over his shoulder so he was free to use both hands.

The first gun he grabbed was a colt. It was black with a silver handle. Engravings of vines and thorns curled around the rough handle and melded with the metal in delicate texture. A beautiful gun in his opinion. When he opened to check if it was loaded, he was surprised to see that it was full, yet the bullets were a bit rusty. He pursed his lip and placed it at the back of his pant pocket. He'll use it for emergency purposes.

Skimming his fingers over the various choices, Levi grabbed the best melee weapon he could get which was a short dagger; Silver and sharp and defined with a curve at the tip, it seemed to be perfect. He gave it a few test swings, turning and flipping it in his nimble fingers then stuck it in his boot.

It took a little more searching before he found bullets and shotgun shells. Of course, there were no other bullets to be found for the colt, but he shoved all the various bullets in a lunch zip up box he randomly grabbed from somewhere. The rest of the weapons were either of no use to him or just a burden to carry. He grabbed what he needed and left that station. He searched the rest of the room from any threat and only found more junk instead. Each piece of metal or tool he crossed over, he could not help but pick up and place it neatly back on a shelf he assumed it had belonged in the first place.

Other than anything else he had come across, Levi only found a bathroom and janitors closet that had a red ax that he grabbed for himself. He also picked out a broom, dustpan, and trash bags. Lastly, he pulls out two white plain bandanas and wraps one over his head, and the other around his nose and mouth.

The raven haired Alpha whistled softly and left the storage room.

Another important thing; _take saftey precautions._

He used a desk to lightly barricade it just in case he needed an easy escape that wouldn't be too reasonable for anyone from behind the other side to invade while he rested... not that anyone was possibly alive within miles.

_Three days since I had entered and have been wandering the main parts of Shiganshina and I have yet to see a single person who isn't trying to eat me._

The Alpha sets on cleaning the main area of the store. He sweeps and throws everything- papers, dirt, leaves, trash- into the bags until they fill up. Then he organizes everything into their assumed rightful places. He uses a rag he found and dusts the place and rids it of cobwebs. The part he works at cleaning hard on is behind the counter, where he will be resting at for the remainder of the day as the night draws in. And it does get darker as the sun sets. Before then, he is able to find a tent and sleeping bag, all in which he makes sure are clean.

By the time it is practically pitch black, Levi locks the door and pulls out a electric lantern he grabbed from somewhere. Then he finally settled down inside the tent, and with his arms crossed on his knees, he watched the light resting at the center with expressionless eyes, deep in thought.

_It had been discovered when a woman was reported, eating the body of a jogger. 32 year old Jennet Wagner- with no reasonable explanations- had killed and was eating her neighbor 27 year old Johnny Nelm; authorities reported that when they tried to use both reason and force with Jennet in attempt to stop her ill actions, she simply ignored them and kept eating the man below her. After minutes of trying to warn her, the authorities had no choice but to shoot. They shot Jennet seven times- all in the areas where the lungs, heart, vital organs wete... and like it had came out of a horror story, she stopped eating, and stood._

_Steam came out of her bleeding wounds. She wasn't bleeding. She was just steaming._

_They shot her in the head and she then went down... but she didn't stay down. In fact, she stood back up again and worse... the bullet hole in her head was steaming too- in fact, it was healing. She then went after the terrified officers with murderous- primal- intentions. No matter how many shots they took, she clawed and bit._

_Yes, two officers were unfortunately either bitten or scratched. They were officers 47 yr.old Leon Davis and 39 yr.old Sebastian Trout. And in a matter of seconds, they turned into a peculiar savage like Jennet and attacked their comrades._

_Luckily, backup had arrived and were able to save several officers and place the "ill" ones- including Jennet, in a disease facility._

_From there, I don't know much else. Conspiracy theories are that perhaps some of the officers that were saved on that day were infected and just had it spreading like wildfire. From there, it all went to hell._

The raven reached out lazily and twiddled with the plastic handle of the lantern for no particular reason.

_The day the virus took over nearly every state, power become scarce and soon collapsed. I remember it was a Tuesday night and all of a sudden snap!... lights out. By the time, I was still in the middle of no where, heading towards the city, and when I saw the small light radiating off the Shiganshina's tallest building, glowing like a holy stature one moment then suddenly flicker off the next... it was a pretty balls deep moment. It was like symbolic; a sign taunting those who remained that hope was disappearing before their very eyes just like those lights._

_I understood the situation well enough to know that hope was very slim._

_When I fully entered Shiganshina I felt like I was walking into a ghost town... which it was. A filthy ghost town filled with things that weren't actually ghosts but rather corpses that move on their own. No people, no actual living, breathing human being._ Was everyone on the planet dead? _, I wondered._

_I was never really the social type before the virus apocalypse; I stayed inside, I benched on Netflix, and started my mornings rather plain by making myself some black coffee and watching the daily news. I did not own a Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, or any social media thing that exist(ed). And unlike any other Alpha, I didn't go searching for a mate. I did not think I needed an Omega when I could barely take care of a pet fish._

_Then there was always that Beta neighbor- who was it,_ Kenny _?- that would greet me every time I decided to leave my apartment by giving me a cheery smile and speaking to me with his annoying fancy accent. Those times, I would ignore a lot of people._

Chewing on a granola bar, Levi sat there, staring at the light intently.

 _But on nights such as this... when I'm forced to stay awake by the fear of my nightmares..._ oh God _, what I would do just to hear that annoying neighbor again... what I would do to have a mate so I wouldn't be alone in this... what I would give for a cup of coffee... to drive around and see smiling faces I had ignored, greet me and I would not give a damn if they held little meaning or fake sincerity. Christ, if I could just talk about the weather with someone..._

He sighed.

_Then... most of all I would just like to hear **her** voice again. **Her** voice all high pitch and cheerful with innocent childlike volume, calling out " **Levi-bro! Levi-bro!"**... To see her big green eyes one last time and feel **her** slender arms wrap around my neck as I denied repeatedly that **she's** all grown up... and then just to watch her run off happily with **her** fiance, **her** mate. **Her** smile._

... Levi blinks, growing numb.

Alphas are not supposed to cry, but he doesn't give a damn at all, he needs to keep himself sane.

 ** _"Levi-bro!"_ **_Her_ voice echos like a melody.

Fast, his hands fly up and he grips strongly at his undercut, so rough that it _burns_. He winces but still, no tears... He drags his hands down- blunt nails drag as hard as they could down his scalp- and he claws at his ears and breaths heavily...

He can't cry.

The pain is not helping him shed a single tear and he feels _horrible_. Horrible that by the thought of _her_ he cannot cry; that by the loss of _her_ he cannot scream.... _Her_ sweet innocent voice, _her_ sweet little smile and _her_ weird jokes. Though _she_ is not here anymore, _she_ burns _her_ features, attributes, personality, and words in the depths of his mind.

... _" **Levi-bro!"**_

_As I sit here and slowly go insane, I wonder if I am truly the lucky one. Because right now, I can barely tell whether I am the lucky one or more knee-deep in shit than those who suffered from the virus. As I hold onto whatever sanity I have left inside, I think and question... would it have been better if... I had died along with those I loved and cherished. If I would have died along with **her**..._

_Why do I keep on fighting? Why do I not go outside defenseless right now and walk into a Titan horde?_

_Maybe it's because that damn Alpha pride will not allow me to..._

_or maybe...._

_An image of her mouth stained in red, but still smiling and moving flashed in his mind. Then it changed to her small shaky palm holding a heart shaped diamond ring that was also covered in crimson blood._

Levi hesitantly reached into his shirt and grasped onto a small chain hanging from his neck. When he pulled it out, he did not immediately look down at it. He feared that if he did look too quickly, he would go _insane_. So he went at his own pace and kept his eyes glued to a wall of the ugly orange tent for a few long moments. The Alpha took a deep breath that felt too trapped and unsteady, then finally casted his eyes down.

There, in his palm, connected to the small chain, was the same diamond ring in the shape of a small heart that once rested around a smaller, more delicate finger. Levi sighed when he had not lost the remains of his sanity and rubbed the ring around in between his fingers with abandon. It didn't sparkle anymore like it used to... but it did feel _heavier_ though, like the decision to continue on in this world of nothing.

Why stay alive?

Oh yeah, that's right....

With _her_ voice murmuring soft words gasps of:

" ** _Promise...stay.... alive... brother_** ," Levi chewed at his bottom lip and rubbed his thumb across the dull diamond. It was the same dullness as _her_ eyes when they glossed over after her last breath... how they turned from being the most beautiful thing to look at... then turn into something glass like and dull within _seconds_.

_Yeah, that's right.... I promised her I'd stay alive._

The Alpha curses and balls his fists together against his forehead. There, he rocks himself in an upright position.

_During abandonment, you remember that who cheesy line, " You never learn to appreciate something until it's gone." And you realize, that every annoying neighbor, every fake or real smile a stranger gives to you, the outside to stretch your limitations... it had all been there for a purpose. For you to reach and discover your potential... and now it's gone..._

_Just like everyone else._

_My name is Levi.. **. Alive, and heart Beating... with no purpose...**_

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. I guess this is the part where you like what I wrote and we shall see what will happen soon. Hehe! Kudos and PLEASE review because I enjoy hearing your thoughts!


End file.
